


A Place in Your Heart

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [102]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @wallylondon25 : Would you do a Poe x fem reader where the reader is a mechanic who loves to sing while arranging anything and poe always flirts with her, but she takes the sport and never accepts the requests to date him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	A Place in Your Heart

You sat under Jessika Pava’s X-wing going through your tool box. There wasn’t much to be done to her aircraft. Just a few things to tighten and tinker with, but you didn’t mind it. You were a mechanic after all. You loved what you did.

You swayed your body back and forth as you searched for the right wrench you were looking for, softly singing under your breath:

_Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly  
Lavender’s green  
When I am king, dilly dilly  
You shall be queen_

So caught up with the task at hand, as well as the song, you didn’t realize that the one and only Poe Dameron was standing behind you, watching you.

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly  
Set them to work-_

You gasp when you hear another voice finish the verse: 

_Some to the plow, dilly dilly  
Some to the cart_

You look over your shoulder to see Poe standing above you, hands on his hips, and a smile on his face. You cock a brow at him as you stand with the right tool in hand, “Can I help you with something, Commander?” you flip open a panel on the X-wing and get to work.

“Yeah, Y/N, I actually do, see, I think somethin’s wrong with my heart.”

You snort, “Yeah, and?”

“Every time I see you, it skips a beat. Think you can do something about that?”

You stop your tinkering and look to him, he’s still smiling. You tap the wrench at your chin, “Hmmm…well, I’m no doctor, but you may be having cardiac arrest or somethin’. You should really go to the medbay to get it checked.”

Poe gives a chuckle and then a sigh. He moves to sit on the crate next to your toolbox, “You know, my mom used to sing that song to me when I was little.” he notes, fiddling with the ring that sat on the chain around his neck, “She’d sing it to me every night.”

You paused your tinkering, listening to Poe’s little story. You knew his background. You knew what happened to his mother. You knew that him being a pilot was his way of being as close to his mom as possible. 

You really didn’t know what to say to Poe during this time. So you went back to work.

Still fiddling with the ring, he said, “You know, my mom said that one day, I’ll find someone that holds a special place in my heart and I’ll give them this ring. I just-” he pauses with a sigh, “I think you might be that person, Y/N.”

You stop your tinkering again, turning to face Poe, but his head is hanging low and he’s staring at his mother’s ring.

“I know I seem flirty and pushy. You’re probably annoyed by how many times I’ve asked you out for dinner. But I want you to know that my intentions are genuine. I think-no-I know you’re my person, Y/N. You’re my anchor. You ground me like nothing or no one has before. I adore you and-and I just wanna let you know.” he chuckles to himself as he nervously rubs the back of his neck, “You got me smitten, sweetheart. And…I just hope that, if not now then maybe sometime in the near future, there’s a place for me in your heart.”

The crate scraped against the pavement as Poe stood up. He looks up, giving you a crooked smile, “Have a good rest of your day, Y/N.”

His fingers drop the ring to fall back against his chest and he spins on his heel, walking back from wherever he came, leaving you in complete and utter shock.

About five feet away, you call out his name, “Hey, Dameron!”

He turns back to you, “Yeah?”

You softly smile at him, “My shift ends at 1800 hours. I’ll probably be hungry afterwards.”

A big grin appears on Poe’s face. He gives you a two finger salute with a wink, “Noted,” and continues on his way. 

You go back to work at hand with a relieved sigh and a giddy giggle.


End file.
